Better than Revenge
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: The Cullen girls are mad... an epic war breaks out in the cullen household!  After Breaking Dawn, no Nessie or Jacob.
1. Who needs an XBOX?

Rosalie stood in front of Emmett, glowering at him, her hands on her hips.

"Rose babe, could you move? I'm trying to play here." Emmett grunted, his fingers like blurs as her viciously attacked the buttons of his controller.

As Bella watched on, amused, Rosalie yanked the controller out of Emmett's hands, and threw it out of the open window. She stepped back, smirking a little, thinking she had won the battle.

Much to her disappointment, Emmett didn't even bat an eyelid and sprang off the couch, grabbing his keys and racing off to buy a new one. With a sigh, she plopped down on the couch with a defeated sigh.

"What's up Rose?" Bella attempted to start a conversation. She and Rosalie had never exactly got on well, but recently their relationship had improved.

"Guys, that's what's up! Recently with Emmett, it's all, XBOX, jeep, XBOX!" Rosalie grumbled, smoothening her already perfect golden hair, "I mean, with someone as beautiful as me to have fun with, who needs an XBOX?"

Bella laughed at Rosalie's vanity as Alice stormed in, her face set in a deliberate pout.

"Don't ask, Bella." Alice held up a hand as Bella opened her mouth.

"Let me guess, Jasper's busy?" Rosalie stated, inspecting her immaculate nails.

"Not only today…" Alice replied indignantly, "Yesterday, The day before, in fact the whole week he's been busy! Him and his lousy civil war books!"

"Umm," Bella tried to change the subject, "I haven't seen Carlisle around lately. Where has he been?"

"Work of course." The two retorted at the same time, rolling their eyes. It was almost scary how the two were alike.

"We must take action!" Rosalie cried, pounding her fist on the glass coffee table, "We fabulous girls are not meant to be treated that way!"

"Ermm…" Bella hesitated. The two girls turned to her, looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Oh come on, Edward's been neglecting you too." Alice snorted, poking Bella, "You have to take charge this time! Show them we're not to be ignored!"

"Well, Edward has been spending a lot of time with his Volvo and piano recently…" Bella said meekly.

"Okay!" Commander Rosalie barked, "Now, let's go recruit Esme!"

The three girls flounced off to find their mother, who was humming a sweet tune as she dusted the furniture.

"Esme?" Alice and Rosalie sang sweetly while Esme looked up, startled.

"Don't you miss Carlisle?"

"Well," Esme tucked a stray caramel coloured curl behind her ear, "Sometimes, yes. Why?"

"Well, He's been away for a lot, hasn't he?" Alice wheeled.

"You could say that…" Esme trailed off, frowning.

"Don't you want him to spend more time at home?" Rosalie huffed, exasperated.

"Yeah, come on Esme, don't you wish he could take a break and spend sometime with you?" Bella chorused.

"I… I suppose so." Esme said uncertainly.

The girls shot each other evil grins and they whisked Esme off to Rosalie's room.

They began to whisper, and a plan was formed.

**A/N: how?**

**Yes, yes, I know, short. I can't stretch this out, sorry!**

**Review for more chapters!**


	2. Taste of your own medicine

**Bella POV**

"Phase one starts…NOW!" Alice said gleefully as she sped off to raid her closet.

I rolled my eyes at her and went to me and Edward's room. It was painted a sleek white, with modern furnishings. Sure, it was luxurious, but these days, it was constantly empty.

"Bella!" Alice trilled, appearing at the doorway, "Time to get you dressed!"

I groaned. My fashion sense wasn't that bad, I didn't need her to keep pestering me whenever I tried to change.

She prodded me onto the stool in front of the dressing table and began to apply foundation and all sorts of things on my face.

She applied some blue eye shadow, heavy mascara which was supposed to make me "intoxicating" and dragged me into the closet to pick a light blue low cut blouse and a pleated white skirt which was hitched higher than my knee.

She herself was wearing a leaf green bubble dress with a small black ribbon tied at the waist. Around her neck was a velvet green choker, which complemented her dress perfectly. Her makeup also followed the green theme, with dark green eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She looked stunning, as Alice always did, and green was Jasper's favourite colour on her.

As she began to braid my hair into a loose plait, Rosalie walked in, looking like she just came out of the Vogue magazine. With a red dress with a slit on the side, she posed, her blood red lips smirking, flowing blond hair framing her face like a golden halo. Esme trailed in after her, her appearance less dramatic, with a deep purple sleeveless layered dress.

"Okay girls, let's do this thing!"

Rosalie went first, with her hip, she strutted down the stairs, choosing to drape herself over the cream coloured couch.

Alice danced down, deciding to sit cross legged on the gray couch. I collapsed next to her, my entrance being deemed as "un glam".

Esme gracefully moved towards the couch next to me, crossing her legs, which made her look very sophisticated. Rosalie had snatched the remote, and we were now watching _Confessions of A shopaholic._

Half way through the movie, Jasper came down from the study, loping gracefully towards Alice. Taking in her appearance, he tried to kiss her, but she turned at the last minute, causing him kiss her cheek instead.

"Alice-" Jasper was cut off by Rosalie shushing him and Alice waving him off, trying to get him to move so as not to block the television.

"Not now, Jasper, I'm busy. " She mimicked, sounding uncannily like Jasper. He tried to sit next to her, but I won't budge. In the end, he walked off, defeated, towards his and Alice's room.

Alice gave us a thumbs up as soon as he was out of the living room and we all giggled. So far the plan was going great!

After _Confessions of A shopaholic, _we turned on _Material girl. _This time Emmett bounded in.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully, seating himself next to Rosalie, who abruptly got off the couch and moved to sit next to Esme.

"Aww, Rose, don't be like that!" He whined, vying for her attention.

"Emmett, I'm trying to watch a movie." Rosalie said coldly, her eyes on the screen.

"But Rosie!"

"EMMETT. I. AM. TRYING. TO. WATCH. A. MOVIE." Rosalie's tone deadly, her eyes flashing as she gave her husband a glare that caused him to take a step back.

He sulked around for awhile, but we just ignored him. Eventually he left after seeing no one was paying him any attention, and muttering something about "Stupid girls," under his breath.

Two down, two more to go. It was getting late, and we had watched _The other guys_, _Sisterhood of the travelling Pants, Pretty little liars _and many episodes of _Glee, Friends _and _Chuck._ Edward walked in from his little music room.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful." He breathed. It took all of my control to keep my eyes on the screen. He pulled me into a hug, and I took a deep breath of his intoxicating scent. After about five seconds I pushed him away, and told him I was "watching a movie."

He asked me what was wrong with me today, and I replied, "I just don't want to spend all my time with you. Can I have some personal space?"

He was shocked, and Alice then got up, pushed him back into the music room, and slammed the door in his face. I knew this was cruel, but it really couldn't be helped. I would apologize to him after all this was over.

We continued our little "movie marathon", watching _The superhero movie, She's the man _and _The hot chick_ before Carlisle finally arrived home, late as usual.

"Esme, Bella, Rosalie and Alice." He greeted us. We didn't reply.

"Esme, I had a great day at work." He tried again, hanging up his coat on the rack.

"Mmph." She made a noise, acting like she didn't even listen to what he just said.

Carlisle just stood there, watching us helplessly. You could tell the poor man wasn't used to being ignored.

"Boys!" He finally called out. Immediately, all three of the Cullen boys were in the living room.

"What's wrong with them?" He jerked his head towards us.

"I dunno," Emmett shrugged, "they've been like this all day!"

"Bella, I'm sorry I ignored you." Edward said softly. I knew he was trying to "dazzle" me, so I didn't look up.

Just then, Alice blinked twice. That was the signal. We all stood up at once, and Rosalie spoke first.

"Don't speak of us like we're not here."

"Finally!" Emmett said mockingly, "She speaks of something not about the TV!"

We ignored him and sauntered past the other three wide eyed fools.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"Out." Was our reply as we sashayed out the door, shutting it in their dumbstruck faces.


	3. A little bet

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

**Bella POV**

We all piled into Rosalie's red convertible, and smirked and as she revved up the engine, the loud noise drawing the boys to the windows. They peered out anxiously as we drove away, hands in the air, loud music shaking the car.

"Don't you just love the feeling of freedom?" Rosalie exclaimed, eyes sparkling as a group of young teenage males cat called and wolf whistled, beckoning to her to come join them.

This feeling wasn't _too _bad. I couldn't remember the last time I had been out without Edward. It was actually quite… refreshing.

We stepped out of the car which Rosalie parked down the curb, and walked around aimlessly on the street. I'd never thought I would say this, but it was actually quite relaxing, to have a "girls' day out" or something of that sort. I grew up as an only child, and never fully understood what it was like to have sisters. I mean, after me and Edward got married, I was more preoccupied with him and didn't spend much "girl time" with my new "sisters".

I also was more tomboyish than girly, and Renee wouldn't really go out on "fun trips" like these, and do girly stuff. She knew I didn't like it, and normally I would spend my time trying to coax her to give up some silly idea of hers, like bungee jumping or something. So we didn't have much mother-daughter bonding or girls' day out of any sort. So this was completely new to me, having fun with my sisters and my second mother.

Alice decided we need to think more into the second phase of our plan, so we stopped by Starbucks (She said it would be more "modern and sophisticated" of us) and sat there, chatting for while.

I wonder what the boys are up to….

**Jasper POV**

I could tell everyone was panicking. Even Carlisle. They didn't know what to do with these new, headstrong girls. I chuckled, I was used to Alice throwing one of her fits and acting up like this, so I knew it would be over soon…

Edward frowned a little, shaking his head. Clearly he thought differently. Maybe it was because he was too used to being controlling towards Bella. That's why he wasn't sued to her being this way. After all, she had never fully been able to ignore him. It was always the other way around. It was obvious who had more power in the relationship.

Edward growled and much to my surprise, it wasn't directed to me, but to Emmett, who was grinning.

"Gentlemen, I believe have a plan..." Emmett started, and paused dramatically.

"NO!" Edward yelled, clearly furious with Emmett's idiocy.

"Oh come on Eddie!" Emmett snorted, rolling his eyes, "Don't tell me you are afraid she'll get hurt? She's a vampire for god sake. Besides, she started it, and it's not like she will hate you for eternity," Emmett concluded, flexing his biceps, "Why not?"

"Because it is stupid," Edward told him "This conversation is over."

Edward stalked off to his little piano and Emmett, who I expected to be angry, just skipped in after him.

"Come on Edward! Be a man."

"No."

"Heh, I should have known."

"Known what?" Edward was growing increasingly agitated, his fingers gripping the piano bench.

"I always knew you were gay." Emmett clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder and Edward shrugged it off angrily.

"I AM NOT GAY."

"Gaaaay! Eddie is gay! Eddie is gay!" Emmett sang, prancing around the room.

Edward tried to ignore him for awhile, trying to drown out his voice by banging a tune. Emmett countered by singing louder and off key.

"If you were gay," Emmett started a new song, "Which I know you are." He added as an afterthought.

_BANG! _Edward slammed down the keys down so hard, I was surprised they didn't get stuck permanently.

"Fine!" He snapped, shoving Emmett away.

Emmett seemed overjoyed that Edward had agreed, and advanced towards me, a glint in his eye.

"Jasper, what do you say about a little bet?"

"Sure," I agreed. I already knew what this was about, and it didn't really matter. Alice couldn't be mad at me forever. Besides, a little bit of my Texan Accent was helpful when "begging for forgiveness."

"I bet I can make my wife scream louder than yours."

"You're on!"


	4. Bring it on

**Bella POV**

It was late afternoon by the time we returned to the house, and it was unusually quiet. The boys were sitting in the living room, staring at the football match, but their eyes followed us as we ascended the stairs to our rooms.

Alice was the first to enter her room, and her scream warned me something was terribly wrong. Her clothes were cut into small strips. Rows and rows of empty shelves glared back at us, as Alice started dry sobbing. We heard a loud laugh from the living room, and Alice immediately flew down the stairs, her eyes sparkling with rage.

There, standing frozen was Jasper, and he had high fived Emmett. Alice tried to launch herself at him while Esme and I grabbed her arms and legs, dragging her kicking and screaming back into her room. Rosalie glared at Emmett, as if to say "You better not have." And Emmett stared back into her eyes innocently.

Upstairs, Alice slowly calmed down. She was convinced Phase two would bring the boys to their knees and get revenge for her "beautiful beautiful clothes."

"Whatever, I am going to shower."

We all watched apprehensively as she strutted into her room. At first glance nothing was wrong, so she beckoned us away, wanting privacy. We went back to Alice's room, having to discuss the finer details of Phase two.

Suddenly, Rosalie screamed. And screamed over and over again, wailing like a siren. Apparently someone had replaced the water with spiders, and they were now crawling and writhing all over her. Worst still, Rosalie had wanted to _soak _in a tub, so she was now trapped in a bathtub surrounded by fist sized tarantulas. And Rosalie _hated _bugs.

We helped her out of the bathtub, and she was trembling. Not with fear, but with rage. Now she was all too ready to start Phase two.

Emmett appeared at the doorway, shaking with mirth. We all snarled at him, and he only laughed harder.

"Looks like I won the bet Jasper!" He howled.

"WHAT BET?" Rosalie yelled, her voice a few octaves higher than usual, "YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT, EMMETT CULLEN!"

"Oh, the fun is not over yet." Emmett smirked, "These two haven't seen their surprise yet."

I raced to my room, expecting to see it in a state of disorder, but nothing seemed to be wrong. I turned on the tap, running water spilled out. Confused, I turned to see Emmett leaning against the doorway.

"Garage." He hinted.

This could only mean one thing. My truck. After I was changed, I did allow Edward to get me a new car, but I didn't give up my truck. To me, I had spent a lot of good times in that rusty old truck, and since then I had been asking Rosalie to keep it in a good condition for me. It was my one prized possession, the only thing I had left from the time when I was human.

Edward couldn't have done anything, could he? He knew what the truck meant to me.

I fell to my knees as I saw the truck standing in the garage, mauled. It had been spray painted hot pink, and feathers were stuck on the huge lump of metal which once was my truck. Now it was beyond repair.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, and started heaving tearless sobs. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder and I felt anger surge through me, and without thinking I reached out and slapped Edward. He stood there shocked as I stormed off to Rosalie's room. How dare he! That truck meant a lot to me, he should have known! How would_ he _have liked it if I wrecked his darling piano?

Now it was Esme's turn to scream her head off. Apparently, the boys had completely destroyed her and Carlisle room, tearing off the intricate designs she had so painstakingly drawn on the walls, scrawling nonsensical words on the carpet and I suspect using a chainsaw on the bed.

Carlisle, who came by to see what was going on, and Esme glowered at him. Apparently because he had been home the whole time, Esme saw it as _his_ responsibility to stop the boys, but he did not. Instead, he had just holed up in his office, ignoring the howls, the sound of the chainsaw, everything. Yes, he did deserve to get Esme's anger.

As he stuttered a few apologies, we dragged Esme into Rosalie's room.

Time for Phase Two.

**A/N: okay, beyond this POINT is the next chapter**

**Still Bella's POV**

I tiptoed into Edward's Music room, with a white towel draped over me, where he sat and played his piano. As soon as I entered, his eyes lit up and he smiled up at me hopefully. Did he think I had forgiven him? As if!

I leaned against the piano, and Edward stopped playing, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella-"

I whipped out my phone and immediately dialed Drake Damon's number. Drake Damon was a stupid jock from school who had always been trying to catch my eye. Well, today was his lucky day, I guess.

"Hello?"

"Hey Drake…" I breathed huskily into the phone. Edward growled.

"Oh hey Bella!" He perked up almost instantly, "What's up?"

"Well, I just got a new bikini…" As if on cue, I "accidently" let my towel slip to reveal a bright blue bikini, which caused Edward to snarl again, but softly, "and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my pool so I can try it out."

"Sure," He agreed readily.

"Be over soon?" Edward had now walked over to hug me and I dodged, not missing a beat.

"Okay, see you later."

I hung up, satisfied, blowing Edward a kiss as I sauntered out of his room.

**A/N: Bad Bella! Haha, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I need 17 reviews to continue! *wink***

**And I know Drake from somewhere *winks again***


	5. Anything you can do I can do better

**Alice POV**

Everything was all set. Bella invited Drake, I invited Matt Simons, this really creepy stalker kid from my Biology, Rosalie invited Lucas Smith, which was lucky, because she almost invited the whole football team. We did want to wind Emmett up, not make him destroy the entire house. Esme even invited Doctor Michael Williams, one of Carlisle colleagues who always jealous of Carlisle.

I managed to salvage an item from my closet; my lime green bikini. For fun, I pinned a white flower to my short and spiky hair before meeting up with the others. Rosalie was dressed in a deep purple one, Esme a bright yellow one. We all threw on some white towels, added some flip flops, and Rosalie suggested we bring out the stereo. Placing it on the small table next to the deck chairs, we turned it on to hear Kesha's _We are who we are _playing.

_Hot and dangerous__  
__If you're one of us, then roll with us__  
__'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love__  
__And we've got hot-pants on enough__  
__And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club_

And just for an extra touch, we all put on sunglasses, even though it wasn't even sunny. We draped ourselves over the deckchairs, Bella pretending to help Rosalie apply sunscreen. Knowing the boys were watching, I ever so slightly tilted my sunglasses down and winked at Jasper's shell shocked face.

Revenge was sweet. And it wasn't even over yet.

The three boys and the doctor arrived one after another. Seeing us, their eyes popped open and you could tell their thoughts were less then clean. I danced over to Matt and he said, "Looking good Pixie." I winced alittle, no one called me pixie but Jasper. Trying to hide my disgust, I laughed, and dragged him by the arm into the pool.

The song changed to Jessie James' Boys in the summer. Perfect.

_It's hot as __hell__, even in the shade__  
__Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade__  
__Wearing next to nothing and we like it__  
__Coconut oil running down our backs__  
__Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack__  
__Baby, there's no denying_

Matt was being a total idiot, showing off in the water. I watched on, feigning interested while trying to keep my mood mischievous so Jasper won't get any satisfaction. I shot a quick look at him, his mouth set in a grim line. Well, he wasn't going to like the next bit.

_Oh, yeah, yeah__  
__Boys look so much hotter in the summer__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Take your shirt off in the water pull me under__  
__Oh, I must be dreaming__  
__Oh, you got me singing__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

It hit the chorus and I pulled Matt under the water and leaned down and kissed him. Eww, his breath tasted of Pizza, but knowing full well Jasper could see this, I kept up the charade, kissing him passionately. After a few seconds we surfaced, him gasping for breath and me without a hair out of place. Now Jasper was being restrained by Edward and Emmett, who shot me dark looks. I giggled, this was fun! Bella and Rosalie were also fooling around and Esme was pretending to be shy, dipping her toe in the water while Michael was trying to coax her and Carlisle was peering at her anxiously.

Just then I was hit by a vision. Looks like the boys are joining us for the fun!

Half an hour later, four women clad in bikinis that hung off them loosely trooped into our yard. I recognized three from our high school, Jasmine, Laura and Tammy and the last was Nurse Samantha another one of Carlisle colleagues. They looked at us with disdain, and sniffed their noses at us. For fun, I splashed one of them, jasper's date, Jasmine, and she squealed like a pig. We all laughed while she gave me a dirty look.

"Hey! Looks like our girls are here!"

Emmett called out and the boys came out in trunks. Carlisle trailed after them, slightly uncomfortable, glaring at Esme and Michael, who seemed oblivious to him.

The girls all looked delighted, running to the boys and practically throwing themselves at them. I snorted in disgust. Matt looked at me weirdly and I grinned back, and he pushed a lock of my hair from my eyes.

Oh this was good. Jasper growled softly and placed his arm around Jasmine, playing with one of her curls. The girl simply looked dazzled, but I didn't care. Anything he can do I can do better.

"Come on Matt," I whispered, "Let's go somewhere _alone."_

We swam off and the pool was suddenly noisy, with my sister and mother "accidently" splashing water at the girls or in Rosalie's case, kicking them in the face. The men where folding their arms, jaws clenched as they tried to keep up the pretense.

Matt and I played around for awhile, with light flirting entirely audible to Jasper, and I was suddenly hit by a brilliant idea!

I walked into the middle of the pool, and snapped my fingers. Everyone stopped at once, lookin g towards me with interest.

"What say we play volleyball?" I asked, a glint in my eye.

The boys stiffened. They knew what this meant. It meant war!


	6. Girls just wanna have fun

**Bella POV**

"Volley ball eh? You're on." Emmett said cockily as he carried his "new girl friend" Bridal style out of the pool. The girl blushed, and Rosalie was livid, that is, until he dumped her on the grass. There had been a net sat up there already; volleyball was one of the sports the Cullen's indulged in. A volleyball was lying on the grass not far away, Emmett picked it up and threw it, catching it with a single hand, he began to play with it, balancing it on his pinky which made the girl gasp in amazement. Rosalie rolled her eyes and us girls slipped on thigh high capris over our bikini bottoms.

It was decided that there would be two teams: Emmett, the team captain, Laura, Edward, Tammy, Jasper and Jasmine on one, Rosalie, the team captain, Me, Matt, Lucas, Bella and Drake. Rosalie was to rally first, and with her long blond hair in a plait, she forcefully flung the ball to the other side. It was decided that no vampire powers were to be used, and Esme, doctor, Carlisle and nurse sat out, each of them swimming at one end of the pool, each trying to make the other more jealous.

Jasper ran forward to block it, but Jasmine tried to show off in front of him but he didn't see her step infront of his leap, they crashed onto the floor. The ball bounced harmlessly off the floor as We high fived Rosalie.

Emmett threw the ball and it hit Drake on the head. He groaned, the little wimp and Alice ran forward to block the ball. Drake was on the floor clutching his head, and I leaned down, pretending to be concerned.

"Aww, Poor you," I tried, "Here, let me kiss it better." With that, I kissed his forehead, leaving shot kisses trailing down to his lips. I then kissed him long and sweetly, even licking his lips for an extra measure. I could see Edward now had the ball, his hands were wrapped around it so tightly I'm surprised it wouldn't pop.

He cleared his throat, and I pretended to look up, surprised. He glared at me, and I gave him a What-Did-I-do-look.

Laura hit the ball, and screamed, a loud shrilly scream. We all looked at her to see her cradling her wrist, which had begun to swell. Carlisle came over and examined it, much to the distaste of Michael. We let her sit out for the rest of the game.

So now it was

Boys: Zero

Girls: One

The game was going strong, many times the humans got injured while we just kept going. An hour passed and all the humans were sitting there watching. We Vampires had our guards up, and rarely did a ball slip through the cracks.

I threw the ball, and it landed with a smack on Edward's head, bouncing into Emmett's arms. He tossed it at Alice, who cleverly deflected it with her heel, and it hit Jasper on the chest, and bounced off again to land at Rosalie's feet. The boys cheered and we groaned.

"Um, you guys?" Laura's high pitched squeak interrupted, "I… um, have to go now. See you later Edward."  
The rest of the humans murmured in agreement, all getting up to leave, even Michael and the nurse… In the end it was just us glowering at each other.

"Quite an interesting stunt you pulled there, girls." Edward snarled.

"Yes, wasn't it fun?" Alice giggled, looking wide eyed and innocent, "Now come on girls, we've got better things to do!"

And that is how we ended up in Alice's room again, trying to stop our giggles. We changed yet again, something everyone else seemed in the habit of doing; this time I was wearing a silver sparkling dress, with a matching purse. My eyeshadow was silverfish grey, with circular ear rings and my hair curled, only a few tendrils creeping down my neck. All the other girls were dressed similarly, which only meant one thing. We were going clubbing tonight!

We crept down the stair case, and on the second stair, Esme raised her voice and said, "Bella, aren't you excited we're going clubbing tonight?"

I smiled, knowing exactly what we were doing and replied cheerfully, "Of course Esme! This is going to be so much fun! Think of all the hot guys!"

We were out the door in a flash, and were almost in Alice's porsche when we heard the bedroom doors slam. We drove away, and about two minutes later was saw a silver Volvo trailing at snails pace behind us.

"Don't let them know we've seen them," Alice mouthed and we all complied. SO the boys were following us…

We stopped at a popular club, The music arena, and the bouncer let us in without even asking for our id. Under the throbbing light, I felt oddly at ease with the beat. Everything here was wild and everyone was dancing, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I weaved our way through the crowd.

"Are they here?" Esme whispered.

"Yes," Alice replied, keeping her eyes straight forward. Rosalie walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear; he nodded enthusiastically.

"Ladies and Gentleman in the club!" The Dj's voice boomed through the mike, "We have four lovely ladies willing to perform for us tonight!"

Rosalie pushed us all on stage were a spotlight shone and music began to play. She grabbed a mike as we began to sway behind her, and she tossed us some mikes too. We began to sing, pointing at the boys which I had just spotted. They all looked shocked, and Carlisle fearful.

"_**He's a cold-hearted snake**__**  
**__**Look into his eyes**__**  
**__**Oh ohhh**__**  
**__**He's been tellin' lies**__**  
**__**He's a lover boy at play**__**  
**__**He don't play by rules**__**  
**__**Oh oh**____**  
**__**Girl don't play the fool—no**__**"**_

The crowd clapped along to the beat as Alice danced forward, glowing oddly under the pulsating lights.

"_**You're the one givin' up the love**__**  
**__**Anytime he needs it**__**  
**__**But you turn your back and then he's off**__**  
**__**and runnin' with the crowd**__**  
**__**You're the one to sacrifice**__**  
**__**Anything to please him**__**  
**__**Do you really think he thinks about you**__**  
**__**when he's out**__**"**_

The look on their faces were priceless, I really wished I had a camera. We all stepped forward and sang,

"_**He's a cold-hearted snake**__**  
**__**Look into his eyes**__**  
**__**Oh ohhh**__**  
**__**He's been tellin' lies**__**  
**__**He's a lover boy at play**__**  
**__**He don't play by rules**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Girl don't play the fool—no**__**"**_

It was my turn, I took a deep breath and willed myself to sing. Suprisingly, I heard the words flow out of my mouth.

"_**It was only late last night**__**  
**__**He was out there sneakin'**__**  
**__**Then he called you up to check that you**__**  
**__**were waiting by the phone**__**  
**__**All the world's a candy store**__**  
**__**He's been trick or treatin'**__**  
**__**When it comes to true love girl with him**__**  
**__**there's no one home**__**"**_

We all sang the chorus,

"_**He's a cold-hearted snake**__**  
**__**Look into his eyes**__**  
**__**Oh ohh**__**  
**__**He's been tellin' lies**__**  
**__**He's a lover boy at play**__**  
**__**He don't play by rules**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Girl don't play the fool—no**__**"**_

The rap came on and suddenly Rosalie was on a _pole, _twisting and turning with grace, her smile taunting Emmett.

_****__**"**__**You could find somebody better girl**__**  
**__**He could only make you cry**__**  
**__**You deserve somebody better girl**__**  
**__**He's c-cold as ice**__****_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**__**  
**__**Look into his eyes**__**  
**__**Oh ohhhh**__**  
**__**He's been tellin' lies**__**  
**__**He's a lover boy at play**__**  
**__**He don't play by rules**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Girl don't play the fool—no**_"

They all looked furious, and Edward was making his way over  
_  
__**"**__**He's a cold-hearted snake**__**  
**__**Look into his eyes**__**  
**__**Oh ohh**__**  
**__**He's been tellin' lies**__**  
**__**He's a lover boy at play**__**  
**__**He don't play by rules**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Girl don't play the foo**__**l"**_

The applause fell like rain and I closed my eyes, taking a deep bow before finding myself whisked off stage… 


	7. Can't take the heat?

**Bella POV**

Edward dragged me by the arm to the bar, his face dark, like the looming clouds one would see when a thunderstorm was approaching. I let myself be pulled along, satisfied with what I had done.

"What the hell was that Bella?" He was obviously frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. I hopped on the bar stool, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Bella, answer me!"

I continued to ignore him, and turned to the bartender. "One martini please, "I winked and he nodded, slightly gratified.

Edward was growing bewildered, seeing me take the drink from the bartender. He tried a different tactic.

"Look Bella, this isn't you. You've become so daring and all-"

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Can't take the heat?"

And I stood up, and poured my Martini all over him.

I don't know where I got my new found confidence, but it felt _good._ The rest of the girls were sitting at a table, and when they saw Edward, they burst into fits of giggles.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Bella," Alice laughed.

"Neither did I, Alice, neither did I."

"Anyway, it's time to dance!" She trilled, and soon we found ourselves strutting onto the dancefloor. As I danced along to the beat while stuck in between some sweaty bodies, I saw all the boys standing in a corner, arms folded. They obviously decided it wasn't quite time to leave yet.

Rosalie saw them too, and she made her way over to me. She whispered something into my ear and I grinned. All of a sudden, clubbing was so fun!

"Hey boys, "Rosalie called out and they watched us warily, "Let's have…"

"A DANCE BATTLE!" Alice squeaked, the little thing was bouncing around like a human on a sugar rush.

"You're on, "Emmett flexed his muscles, and Jasper punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks for encouraging them, "Jasper hissed and Emmett said, "What?"

By now, the whole club already knew of the dance battle and were off the floor, watching from the sidelines.

"So it's on?" Esme asked sweetly as the boys took their places on the other side of the dance floor

"Damn right it is, " Emmett smirked.

**A/N: I need suggestions for the moves, songs and stuff the groups are gonna do, who do you thinks gonna win?:)**


	8. ADOPTION NOTICE

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long MIA status, yeah, I've been really busy. Not an excuse, I know, but forgiveness? Please? I mean, there's been a lot of school stress, and social problems I had to solve, so I really am sorry.**

**Anyway, here is something really really important. **

**Wait for it….**

**Wait for it…**

**I'M PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. Or searching for a Beta/ co author**

**Yeah, you heard me right. **

**I guess, I have no idea what to do with this story anymore. I can't think of any ideas, and I have many other stories I want to write and so, please review if you want to adopt this story, and maybe we could talk? It would really be doing me a huge favour and also help other readers who like this story!~ But if you want to beta/ co author I think it could work out. **

**Um, so yeah, please review or Pm me and we'lll work something out? Thank you!~ **

**Go check on my page for other stories that I'm gonna update really soon!~**

**Love, **

**Nicole**

**Didyme the happy one**


End file.
